A hand-held radiotelephone is known from EP 04 64 011 A1. A hands-free module is connected to this hand-held radiotelephone by a connector. The hands-free module comprises an earpiece ("external phone unit") and an external microphone which are connected to the audio stage of the transceiver in addition to the internal loudspeaker and internal microphone, respectively. Accordingly, the hands-free module is designed as an add-on unit for the hand-held radiotelephone. The additional volume occupied by the hands-free module makes the telephone unwieldy, particularly during transport.
Another hand-held radiotelephone is disclosed in DE 34 01 518 C2. This radiotelephone can be folded into a more compact shape. In the unfolded condition, it is adapted to the shape of the human head. The antenna is incorporated in the housing of the hand-held radiotelephone, and during operation, it is in close proximity to the user's head. It extends from the area of the ear to the area of the mouth, so that the corresponding parts of the head are located directly in the radiation field of the antenna. The effects of the RF radiation on the health of the human organism are currently under intensive investigation and discussion (see article by W. Mansfeld, "Hochfrequente Strahlung und ihr Gefahrdungspotential" in "Nachrichtentechnik, Elektronik", No. 42, 1992, Berlin). Although definite results are not yet known, preventive solutions to the problem of reducing such exposure are being sought.
DE 38 36 406 C2 discloses a handset-shaped radio control unit which is integrated with a telescopic housing and is thus very compact during transport. For operation, the housing is changed into a handset-shaped structure adapted to the shape of the user's head. The transmitting/receiving antenna is in close proximity to the upper part of the user's head.
Prior art hand-held radiotelephones, such as hand-held mobile phones, or cordless telephones are designed to assume at least the size of a conventional handset during operation, with the antenna being in close proximity to the user's head.